Confessions
by gackt groupie
Summary: Father Christopher just wanted some peace and quiet when he went into the confessional. Unfortunately Dean and Cas were on the other side. Destiel. Voyeurism. Slash.


It was the end of a hard day, at the end of an increasingly surreal week. He had seen things happen, strange and horrible things, but at the same time there were occurrences that could only be described as miracles. In just this one week. So for once, the father was grateful for the normal, mundane task of confession. The petty problems of the faithful would soothe his troubled mind, ease his anxiety. However, seeing as the last services of the day ended hours ago and most of the staff had left, chances of visitors were slim. Still. Quiet time was just as good.

He opened the door to the booth and slid inside, eager to sink into the padded seat. However, before he could make himself fully comfortable, he heard a grunt from the other side of the screen, followed by a thud.

"Shit, Cas," said a muffled, very male voice. It was rough and uneven, barely audible from the heavy breathing. Christopher froze, staring wide-eyed at the screen wall as if he could see what was going on on the other side.

"Someone's here," gruffed another, equally male voice. There was an unconcerned grunt, followed by wet sounds of lips on flesh.

"No there isn't. You're just paranoid cause we're in a church," the first man hummed. Sucking sounds could be heard and the voice belonging to the man named Cas let out a strangled groan.

"Dean, I mean it. This bad idea aside, there-" Cas faltered and moaned, "-really is somebody on the other side of this screen." He heard Dean groan and nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a banging on the wall.

"Hey Padre, you in there?" he called out. Christopher clapped a trembling hand over his own mouth and shook his head, as if expecting Dean to see him. He didn't make a sound. His heart raced, though from what he wasn't sure. He didn't understand what was going on inside him, he knew he should report this, stop this act that was currently taking place in the most sacred of places. He should do _something. Anything._

But he couldn't. Or wouldn't, but he wasn't about to think about that right now.

"So then, you don't mind if I fuck this angel, right here, right now?"

Oh dear god.

Christopher shuddered and made a sign of the cross as Cas hissed, "_Dean!"_ and Dean chuckled.

"Relax, Cas. See? Nobody there."

Cas grumbled, and Christopher barely picked up words like "language" and "Father's house" before they were drowned out by unmistakable sounds of kissing. He heard cloth ruffle and a few more thuds as they shifted. Christopher caught himself leaning towards the sounds of their heaving breathing, of flesh sliding over flesh, their moans that were growing more frequent and demanding as time passed.

When a choked sucking sound filled the air, Christopher's ear was pressed to the wall, trying to catch every tiny little movement. His cheeks were tinged with shades of red, and his own breathing was slightly hurried. He was acutely aware of his own blasphemous arousal but he wouldn't dare touch himself here. Just listening was about as daring as he was willing to go. He heard Dean gag and he closed his eyes, stifling a groan that was desperately trying to escape his chest. The quiet moaning and sharp intakes of breath from Cas raced his heart almost beyond it's means. He wouldn't be surprised if his heartbeat could be heard on the other side.

"That's enough, Dean. I haven't much time. Heaven is calling me," Cas groaned. There was shuffling again, more kissing.

"Kay," Dean gasped. There was the faintest shuffle again followed by a mutual, deep-rooted moan. Christopher was full-on panting now, his whole body shuddering as the couple set a quick pace and ringing sounds of flesh slapping flesh flew into his ears. The priest caught himself imagining what Dean's ass must look like to make the slapping sound so pronounced. Growled curses flowed from Dean's mouth and more feverish kissing could be heard.

"God Cas...fuck..there, there.."

"You like that Dean? Huh? You like..._this?_" A slap rang, though this one sounded different...higher...more aggressive... whatever it was, Dean let out a small scream.

"Yea, smack it. Smack my ass!" Dean gasped.

_Oh._

The man spanked the other some more, each time the moaning growing louder and more desperate, before-

"Oh God, Cas, I'm gonna come."

"Do it," Cas snarled."I'm almost there."

Christopher held his breath until he heard the loud, guttural "Fuuuck...!" of Dean's climax, followed shortly by Cas's own climax, a low gasp of Dean's name. It was then that Christopher chanced a small whimper. They panted for a few moments then kissed.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I have to go. I've postponed long enough," Cas said, his voice urgent but at the same time sad.

"I know, Cas," Dean said, understanding. "Be careful, alright?"

"I will."

Another kiss followed by a strange fluttering sound, like wings. Christopher sat back in his seat and decided to leave before they did and then suffering through an awkward moment.

But of course things don't work out like that. As soon as he stepped out of the booth, the other door opened as well, revealing a green-eyed young man who took one look at him and froze, as if he'd seen a ghost. Christopher blushed, knowing his face was guilty of his crime but he couldn't help eying the door, waiting for the other man to emerge. He doesn't notice until too late that the young man has stepped up _very _close to him, staring at him like a circus oddity.

"Cas?" he said. Christopher jolted back, his hands down, covering the evidence of his arousal. Dean raised his eyebrows in apparent surprise.

"I-I'm not Cas," he said hurriedly. "Now please, I..I must be going," he stammered, ducking his head and hurrying past the handsome young Dean, who watched him with a thoroughly dumbstruck look on his face. He was almost out of the room when he heard an echo of Dean's voice:

"The fuck just happened?"


End file.
